Duty or Love?
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: No one had ever told me I would be forced to make a choice – a choice between the girl I love and the crown. – A young prince is forced to make a decision be with the girl he loves or stand by duty? Oneshot.


**A/N: **Yet another one-shot...now this one is just pretty much the prince fighting himself, over what to choose...what he has been training for his whole life or the girl he loves...yeah...all that jazz...

**Summary: **No one had ever told me I would be forced to make a choice – a choice between the girl I love and the crown. – A young prince is forced to make a decision; be with the girl he loves or stand by duty? One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own this story.

**NOTE: **The girl is Cinderella; that's why she's mentioned as "commoner", because she's a servant, despite her truly being noble.

Enjoy!

* * *

Duty or Love?

The decision played in my mind, going back and forth, as I stared out of one of the palace windows, viewing the landscape. The grass was green, the sky so blue, and I faintly heard servants' children playing.

The window let me see the world but forbid me from going to it, going into a world so different from the one I led.

Duty or love? A choice I had never known would befall me. I thought I would marry for duty; I never thought I would have to choose.

_What do I do?_

I had been born into this world of leadership, of responsibilities. Many would die for this chance; was I ready to bargain it all away?

_All for love?_

I had studied so hard to be king; I had done everything. I had lost my childhood to become king. How could I forsake it now?

_Leave it all for a girl?_

The people looked up to me; they expected me to lead them. What would happen if I stepped down from my position and handed the throne to my brother? Would they accept him like they accepted me?

_She's everything I've ever wanted to be._

I loved mother and father, despite their behavior towards me. They cared more about the kingdom's happiness more than they did for mine. But they were rulers; they were kind and loved by the land. Would they turn away from me if I did not become king as expected?

_Whenever I'm with her, I feel as though I can do anything._

I remember life before I met her; I was a studious, young boy, always studying and never playing. When she came…I learned how to ease up, how to have fun…But kings did not have fun; they served their country proudly.

_When she laughs, I feel beyond happy._

I got joy and happiness from taking care of my people; the way their eyes shone when I walked in that parade, their eyes full of trust…How could I let them down?

_How can I let her go?_

Duty or love…a choice I had to choose by the strike of midnight; it was what Mother and Father had insisted; I could not be king if I married this commoner, they told me, their eyes full of regret.

_You must choose._

What would I do? What should I choose? The decision played in my mind as I watched the servants' children run around freely, laughing happily, free from this decision, unaware of the storm brewing in my mind.

_Was I truly in love?_

Those servants liked me, that I was sure of; they took care of me even if I asked nothing of them. They preferred me over my brother. Could I let them down by following my own desires, my own happiness? The arguments now came faster and faster, spiraling in my mind, making me dizzy from it all.

_She made me want to laugh forever…_

How could I choose between two worlds I had come to love?

_How can I do this?_

The kingdom needed me…

_I need her…_

I was expected to rule…

_But I want to love her…_

What could I do?

_What should I do?_

My mind went silent as the words repeated themselves…

_What should I do?_

I should be the ruler the people wanted me to be…

_I should be the man she sees inside of me…_

I could change things; I could make life better for the land.

_I could be happy; I could spend my life with her._

My dedication to the land was renowned everywhere…

_My heart was dedicated to her…_

Back and forth the argument went, always countering the other. It seemed no end was in sight, as the statements came fast and didn't allow me to think. What should I do? What should I choose?

Being king had benefits…

_Being with her insures happiness…_

She could one day no longer love me and leave me…what would I have then?

_The land could turn on me…what would I do then?_

She only sees a prince; she doesn't want you, she wants the luxury.

_They only see a man to lead them; they don't care about what you want._

She will leave me…

_They will abandon me…_

They see you as man who will lead them…

_She sees you as the man you could be…_

Choose with your mind, with your knowledge…

_Choose with your heart…_

The kingdom…

_The girl…_

Your duty…

_Your love…_

The way life is supposed to be…

_The way it could be…_

Suddenly, it wasn't an argument anymore; I knew what I had to do. Smiling to the outside, I stepped away from the peaceful scenery and made my way to my parents, hours before the deadline.

I knew what I had to choose.

* * *

**A/N**: What does he choose, you might wonder? Well, just think of this: At the beginning, the arguments for staying king were long and lengthy with a full explanation. The reason to stay with the girl he loved was always short but would counter anything he said. Yes, the responses are shorter later on but just think about it... 

Hope you liked it!

Please review!


End file.
